The present invention relates to an apparatus for transporting components within an automatic analyzer system for analyzing biological samples. The system comprises at least two apparatuses which form part of that system, wherein at least one of the apparatuses includes means for automatically analyzing the biological samples.
Since not all possible analyses can be performed with a single analyzer, the equipment used by laboratories often comprises a plurality of specialized analyzers of various types and additional equipment for performing preliminary operations such as preparation of biological samples before they are introduced into specialized analyzers. In order to satisfy the equipment needs of laboratories, such equipment has to be available in a great diversity of configurations. Also, it should be possible to modify an initial configuration and to supplement it with additional equipment if and when necessary.
Moreover, various system components such as sample tubes, reagent containers, and accessories like disposable pipetting tips often have to be transferred from one apparatus forming part of the analyzer system to another.
Since a high degree of automation is desirable in laboratories where clinical chemistry analyses are performed on large numbers of patient samples, the situation described above gives rise to the need for means for transporting system components, e.g. sample tubes, reagent containers, disposable pipetting tips, etc., from one of the apparatuses forming part of the analyzer system to at least another one of the apparatuses forming part of the analyzer system.
Transport means like robot arms and grippers known in the prior art for transporting components in analyzer systems have two major disadvantages. On the one hand, they are relatively expensive because they require high cost components like sensors and complex control means. On the other hand, known transport systems require very accurate mechanical adjustments and installation work in order to operate successfully.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a simple and low cost apparatus for transporting components within an automatic analyzer system.
According to the invention, this aim is achieved with an apparatus which comprises:
(a) a component carrier for holding the components,
(b) transport means for transporting the component carrier from a first position in a first apparatus which has a first housing and forms part of the analyzer system to at least a second position in a second apparatus which has a second housing and which forms part of the analyzer system, and
(c) a third housing containing the transport means, the third housing being connected with the first housing of the first apparatus and being aligned with the second housing of the second apparatus.
A main advantage of the apparatus according to the present invention is that it provides very effective transport means at a relatively low cost because the invention does not require expensive sensor components or accurate mechanical adjustments and installation work in order to operate successfully.